


Clever Minx

by JRC



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Bondage, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Someone needed to wreck Hien so I did it, You're Welcome, i don't make the rules, miqo'te have claws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC
Summary: Hien Rijin deserves to be wrecked. L'lo takes it upon herself to see it done.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Hien Rijin x WoL Recommendations





	Clever Minx

L'lo had known Hien to be a man of uncommon conviction and resolve before she ever let him between her legs. She had known this, and yet still, she is shocked by the Doman lord's willpower, his self-control, as she watches him take slow, even breaths, beads of sweat glistening over every ilm of his bare body where he lies, tied down to a sturdy wooden table. His cock is an entity all its own, jutting proudly up from between the thatch of black curls that adorn Hien's groin, a drop of precum reflecting the light of the single flickering candle with each breath the samurai takes.

"I must admit, I am impressed by both your stamina, and your restraint," L'lo murmurs, reaching for her waterskin on a side table and uncorking it, before meandering over to the table her lover is tied down to, and holding it up for him to see. Hien seems to relax at the sight of it and nods, smiling up at the miqo'te like a blessing from the Kami. L'lo returns his smile, sliding her hand beneath his head to lift it, sweat-soaked hair clinging to her fingers as she gently tilts Hien's head up and guides the mouth of the waterskin to his lips. She angles the waterskin just enough to let her lover take small, measured sips, massaging his scalp gently with her fingertips as he drinks until he is satisfied, and lets his head rest fully in her hand. L'lo withdraws her hand, settling Hien's head gently back down on the table, before corking the waterskin and tossing it back onto the table behind her.

"I must admit myself that I had not expected such tenderness when you offered to... how did you phrase your request again?" Hien asks, hazel eyes dancing with mirth as he smirks up at the miqo'te, his voice not betraying his desperate arousal, which in turn arouses L'lo to no end. How composed must this man be at all times, to have such restraint, such control of his own body? He could be this aroused at any time, and still present the perfect picture of decency and decorum.

"Ah, edge the everliving fuck out of you?" L'lo grins down at Hien, stroking her thumb affectionately over his cheekbone.

The Doman lord leans into her touch, his own smile only broadening as a low chuckle rumbles through his chest. "Yes, that was it. 'Edge the everliving fuck out of me.' I will admit, I was expecting much rougher treatment. Not that this is any less pleasant, mind," he adds quickly, his eyes still twinkling as he turns them up to L'lo's once more, offering her a self-assured grin. "Perhaps some other time you can be rough with me. I find myself quite enjoying this treatment."

L'lo crawls onto the table above Hien, straddling his hips while being mindful to avoid his straining erection, and settles instead on his chest, purring at the way she can feel his heart begin to race beneath her palm. The miqo'te rests her chin on her hands and tilts her head to one side, smiling smugly down at Hien, who simply chuckles as he stares adoringly back up at her. "Still enjoying yourself? Even without getting to come? Not even once? And after all these hours..." she sighs, deliberately rolling her hips down against Hien's abdomen, dragging her clitoris along the Doman lord's defined musculature. His muscles twitch beneath her as Hien gasps, his torso clenching and unclenching at the sudden trail of hot slick L'lo paints upon his stomach. The miqo'te's tail flicks delightedly behind her at his reaction, and if she lets the furry tip brush against the tip of Hien's cock...  _ well _ . She hadn't done it  _ on purpose _ .

L'lo sits back on Hien's stomach, chewing on her lower lip as she watches the Doman lord visibly compose himself after her featherlight brush against his neglected member. Hien's muscles flex beneath her, starting at his torso and rolling down his thighs and calves, as well as up his shoulders and neck, and finally down his considerable biceps. She can hear the soft rope that binds her lover down to the table creak in protest at the motion, but it holds steady, even when L'lo tugs at one of the loops around Hien's upper arm with a claw. Satisfied, the miqo'te settles her palms atop the samurai's breasts, kneading the pleasantly muscled flesh beneath her fingers, careful not to puncture Hien's gorgeous skin with her claws. She's purring now, even as Hien manages to finally regain control and opens his eyes, bright hazel burning into her very soul as he stares up at the miqo'te who has complete and utter control over him.

"Definitely still enjoying myself," Hien confirms with a self-satisfied smirk, one that slips a little as L'lo drags a claw down the samurai's throat, then between his breasts, only stopping once she meets her own folds, and begins to toy with the hair there. "Although, I would not argue were you to tell me we were almost done with this part..." he adds, his voice a little strained now. L'lo licks her lip as she watches him watch her dip her finger between her folds, and rub tiny circles around her clit with just her fingertip.

The corner of L'lo's mouth twitches up into a devious smirk as she withdraws her finger from between her legs, then slowly brings it to Hien's lips, only to hold it just out of his reach, even when the Doman lord lifts his head and sticks his tongue out, straining for a taste. The miqo'te sighs and brings her finger to her own lips, sucking on it with a little moan that is entirely for Hien's benefit, until she can no longer taste herself on the digit. Only then does she open her eyes, and meet Hien's, desperate and shining in the dim light of the room, his mouth hanging open as he watches her withdraw her finger from between her lips and wipe it on the top of her bare breasts. Her lover's hips buck upwards at that, and Hien actually growls, the first sign of his masterful control slipping that L'lo has seen all night.

She arches an eyebrow down at him and chuckles, planting her hands firmly on his chest once more and beginning to grind anew against his abdomen. "If you just reached a little farther, I would have let you have a taste..." L'lo purrs, rolling her hips in a slow circle as she pursues her own pleasure, slowly, taking her sweet time, enjoying herself. Hien's hips twitch behind her, and L'lo tuts, digging her claws into the samurai's skin only just hard enough to remind him who is in charge here. She is pleased to feel the pace of his breathing has sped up, and notes with no small amount of interest the way Hien keeps licking his lips and flexing his biceps beneath her.

"Are you sure you don't want to just come up here...?" Hien suggests, his eyes burning with need as he turns his gaze to her core, still grinding sensuously over his abdomen, and swallows thickly. "You know how well I could take care of you..." he promises, his eyes flitting back up to L'lo's, wide and pleading.

L'lo hums, reaching up to rub her chin as though she really needs to think about it, not stopping the roll of her hips for a moment. "Hmm... I don't know that you've  _ earned  _ it," she muses, sticking out her lower lip and mock-pouting down at Hien, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "You have been  _ very _ good, but I haven't really tested you yet..."

That gets Hien's attention, and the Doman lord's eyes widen, his mouth starting to open even as L'lo leans in and lays a finger over his lips to silence him, finally lifting her hips off of Hien's abdomen. The miqo'te maintains eye contact with her lover the whole time she shifts her hips backwards, moving one knee, then the other, until she can feel the tip of Hien's cock kiss her entrance, featherlight, yet burning hot. The samurai bucks his hips instinctively,  _ whimpering _ for her, and L'lo lets out a breathy chuckle, heady from the sound of the great Hien Rijin, Lord of Doma, making such a desperate noise for  _ her _ . She lifts her hips to keep his cock from breaching her entrance, her tail flicking playfully from side to side as she feels Hien struggle beneath her, muscles tensing and flexing, chest heaving as he pants and gasps at the sensation of pleasure promised and denied.

"What's that, my lord...?" L'lo asks teasingly, leaning in until she can feel each of Hien's desperate breaths against the inside of her ear, which flicks against her lover's nose at the sensation. "Coerl got your tongue?" She smirks, turning her head to rest her nose against Hien's, her breath ghosting over his lips. The miqo'te presses forward and captures the Doman lord's lips with her own, licking into his mouth at her own leisurely pace, even as Hien surges up against her lips, nipping and sucking like a man starved for her taste. L'lo pulls back just enough to maintain control over their kiss, leaning entirely out of Hien's reach when he grows too aggressive, drawing a frustrated growl from the samurai, which only widens the miqo'te's smug smile. Not content just to tease him with her mouth, L'lo presses her hips back once more, brushing against Hien's cockhead with her folds, and beginning to circle around the tip, close enough to taunt, but not close enough for Hien to gain any true relief from the motions.

"Clever minx," Hien gasps, flexing his muscles again beneath L'lo's hands, prompting the miqo'te to chuckle, and lean in to claim his lips in a proper kiss. "But not clever enough," the Doman lord growls, nipping at L'lo's lower lip as calloused hands grip her by her shoulders. Suddenly the whole room is spinning, and L'lo finds herself pinned to the table, the breath knocked out of her as Hien's hand pins her to the table by her collarbone, his other hand swiping over the table to brush the torn remnants of his bindings onto the floor. He crawls over her, slotting his hips against her own without preamble and sinking in to the base, both of his calloused hands moving to grip L'lo's hips and use them for leverage as he begins to thrust feverishly into her. The miqo'te is helpless to do anything but scrabble at the surface of the table for any kind of purchase as Hien ruts against her. Her lover's eyes burn bright with carnal desire even in the dim candlelight as he viciously fucks her, taking his revenge and his pleasure as recompense for her hours of torturous teasing touches.

"Hi-Hien," L'lo gasps, her hands reaching up to wrap around the samurai's neck, clinging to him as she rides out his primal pounding, each thrust punching the air from her lungs all over again. She can feel her hips bruising deliciously beneath Hien's strong hands, and L'lo sucks in a sharp breath as her lover hitches her hips up higher, changing his angle before plunging back into her. His cockhead slams directly into her most sensitive spot, and L'lo keens, her back arching up off the table as she comes, her passage clenching around Hien's dick, claws sinking into his shoulder blades.

The samurai growls, deep and feral, but does not stop. He digs his fingers harder into her hips and hastens his pace, fucking into the miqo'te with wild abandon as he chases his own release, ripping a raspy mewl of pleasure from L'lo's throat with every thrust, oversensitive and limp as she is in his grip. Hien snarls after a few more such thrusts, and pulls out all the way, drawing a gasp from his lover, before he flips her over by her hips, dragging her to the edge of the table with him as he slides backwards off of it and lands on his bare feet. He tugs L'lo's legs off the table and positions himself at her entrance one more, her feet dangling ilms off the ground, and rams back in without hesitation, sinking his fingers into L'lo's hips to hold her still as he fucks her on the edge of the table.

L'lo is sobbing as Hien sinks right back in, her claws digging into the wood of the table for some form of purchase as each thrust jostles her whole body, sending her legs swinging beneath the table and her breasts dragging against the surface. It is a good sob, an overwhelmed, pleasured, pained sob, the kind that leaves her throat raw and nose dry afterwards, and drool stains on the surface beneath her. She's never witnessed Hien lose all control like this before, and as she clings to the table for dear life, L'lo decides she likes him like this. Likes him like this very much, in fact.

The miqo'te is still gasping for breath and holding onto the table with only her claws when Hien finishes, his hips stuttering against her own, before finally slamming home. Her lover stuffs his cock as deep inside of her as he can while he comes, in powerful, hot little spurts that L'lo shivers delightedly to feel paint her inner walls. Hien falls forward onto her, his chest heaving as he sucks down great gulps of air, a trembling hand coming up to stroke L'lo's ear, which sets her purring. She turns and nuzzles against Hien's hand, her purr only intensifying as the Doman lord wraps his other arm around her chest, cradling her close, still panting as he comes down from his high. L'lo finally unhooks her claws from the woodgrain of the table, and draws her arms in close to her body, resting one over Hien's at her chest, and lacing her fingers through her lover's hand at her hair with the other. She can feel her tail shiver once, from base to tip, before curling about Hien's bare thigh, and it sticks to the sweat there, but L'lo can't find it within herself to care about that at the moment.

"L'lo..." Hien rasps, his heartbeat only just starting to slow after their vigorous fucking, as his hands move to clasp around each of her own. "I am sorry, I-"

"Don't you  _ dare _ apologize," L'lo scoffs, kicking one of her dangling legs back into Hien's, as she turns her head so she can meet the samurai's gaze. She is not surprised to find him looking guilty, but surprised at her interruption, and the miqo'te smirks, leaning in to peck Hien on the nose. "That... was  _ amazing _ . In fact, I may have to edge you again sometime, if it gets you to fuck me like  _ that _ afterwards."

L'lo's smirk only broadens as she watches Hien's cheeks light up, truly an impressive feat considering the depravities they have just spent the evening inflicting upon each other. The Doman lord swallows thickly and nods, his own lips tugging up into a sheepish smile as he looks down at their joined bodies, then meets L'lo's eyes once more. "It  _ was _ very good sex," he admits, his hazel eyes dancing with tender affection.

"It was," L'lo agrees, grinning up at Hien before she leans in to capture his lips in a lingering kiss once more, before finally pulling back, and letting her head rest against the table, utterly spent. She allows herself one moment of rest before the miqo'te wriggles her hips against Hien's in a weak attempt to dislodge him so she can get up.

This draws a chuckle from her lover, who moves his hands down to her hips again and squeezes them. "Please, allow me," he murmurs against the skin of L'lo's throat, pressing a delicate kiss there before he is standing up with a downright frightening amount of joint-popping noises. The Doman lord stretches behind her, several more joints making their displeasure known, before Hien is gently withdrawing, eliciting a quiet hiss from the miqo'te still plastered to the table. The samurai smooths a hand down L'lo's spine, soothing her, before he steps away from the table and over to a washbasin, from which he withdraws a wet cloth, which he wrings mostly dry before bringing back over to her.

L'lo startles at first to feel the cold touch of the cloth against the insides of her legs, but Hien's calloused hand is at her hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin there, and she soon relaxes. The familiar feeling of her lover meticulously cleaning her after sex is one that is easy to relax into completely, and L'lo catches herself dozing off more than once in between passes of the cloth over her sweat-soaked skin. Hien must only give himself a cursory pass over with the cloth before he gently peels the miqo'te from the table, because she can still smell the sweat and slick on his body. The Doman lord hoists L'lo into his arms bridal style and carries her over to his futon in the far corner of the room, moving the blanket aside with his foot before carefully laying the miqo'te down on the futon, and tucking her neatly beneath the covers.

She almost whines as she hears his footsteps recede, but her half-sleeping mind reminds her that Hien always cleans up before he joins her after sex, and so L'lo snuggles into the blankets instead while she waits, inhaling the comforting scent of her lover and letting it lull her nearly to sleep. It might be moments or minutes before L'lo feels the futon dip beneath the weight of another, and the miqo'te's eyes flutter open, fighting to remain that way as she pushes herself up on one arm, rubbing blearily at her eyes with the other.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," Hien croons, his warm, bare body sliding under the blankets until it presses up against hers, and L'lo yawns, curling into his comforting warmth as a rumbling purr kicks up in her chest. She doesn't resist as calloused hands guide her back down into the pillows, and tuck her against a muscular chest before finally settling on her waist, their touch too familiar to alarm her even in her vulnerable state. "That's it, my lo... my... L'lo," the Doman lord's voice catches on the unfinished word, his breath hitching as he waits for the woman in his arms to react. Seconds pass, and nothing happens, and finally, Hien lets out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut. The samurai silently thanks the Kami for L'lo's propensity to fall sound asleep after sex, even as he reaches up to card calloused fingers through her hair, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. A discussion for another day, perhaps, he tells himself, knowing that he always puts it off for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, blame the book club. Or just come screech at me there! Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club: https://discord.gg/ME4eAEt


End file.
